Back Home
by osocurly
Summary: Bella is a musical prodigy who is also one of the youngest to ever attend and graduate from Julliard the other being Edward and after six years she decides to return home to Forks. But what happens when she returns and all doesn't go as planned.
1. Random Little Note

Author's note

(A/N) I am happy to report that I have finally updated! I am working on the other chapters but please remember I have other stories to fix also. Oh and if you're wondering "is there any point to this" well the stupid comp. wouldn't show that I updated so I figured might as well add this random thing in the beginning :D


	2. The Real Chapter One: Back Home

Back Home

(A/N) This is the new and improved first chapter hopefully it's better than the first. And I did change quite a bit so if you already read this story I would advise that you read it again.

Bella POV

"Bella you don't have to go, you know you can just stay here." Here we go again.

"Mom I already told you I miss Forks (_total lie)_ and I know you aren't happy when you stay with me. I want you to go enjoy yourself with Phil. Please mom just let it go, let me go. I'm a big girl now I can take care of myself."

"Bella you know I don't mind and I am your mother which in turn makes you my baby until the day I die!" "Don't be so dramatic Mom and I want you to be happy. You can't be putting your life on hold for me anymore." _And she has the nerve to call me stubborn!_

"But Bella are you sure you'll be happy there I know you are still mad at the guys for not coming to your Quincenera." _WHAT? Is she serious!_

"Mom that was your idea beside we're not even Hispanic and you know they had a championship football game to play at and Angela, Jessica, and Tammy were still able to make it."

"Yes I know Bella but you have given up so much for them, you gave up your audition for JULIARD for them JULIARD!"

"Mom I told you not to bring that up. And of course I left the audition the guys were in a CAR ACCIDENT, you were out of the country, and Charlie was out of town for work, I was the only family member that could tend to them and be there. I wasn't going to just stand by and do nothing. "

"Yes I know but who gave up an opportunity of a life time to stay at the hospital in FORKS for a week straight because your father was out of town?"

"Me mom." "And do you even get a thank you? NO!" "Mom they were unconscious the whole time and I told the nurses not tell them I went. I didn't want them to feel bad, and I don't know why you're complaining I got another chance at Julliard a month before I turned 13 and I already graduated!"

"So I guess nothing I say is going to get you to stay?" "Nope and mom don't worry I'll have all my brothers to protect me, plus Angela, Jess, and Tammy. Not to mention Sterling, Ryder, Alex, and Sam are also going to move to fork."

The guys were my only friends when I moved to phoenix. I was so happy when I found out Sterling and Ryder's mom and dad had gotten a job at the Forks hospital and Alex and Sam's dad opened up a movie theater in Forks which he also had to manage.

They were basically like my brothers. Very over protective brothers and I mean very protective they beat up my last boyfriend because he called me slut when I broke up with him.

"Really I didn't know?" _She so knew! _"Yea look mom I'm leaving and I really don't want to argue anymore. I promise I will call you and e-mail you every other week." "Ok I'm really going to miss you." She said hugging me tightly. We waited for another 30 minutes when my flight was called.

"Bye mom." "Bye Bells don't forget to call when you arrive. And Bella all your instruments are going to be in storage at forks so you can use them whenever you want here's the key." "Thanks mom bye." She gave me one last hug and I left to the terminal to wait for another 30 minutes.

**(A/N) Bella decided to change her name when she went to Julliard so she wouldn't get any unnecessary attention in Phoenix. She changed it to Isabelle Fairchild.**

"Well it's about time you got here Bella." I turned around and saw one of my best friends walking towards me. "Sterling hi I can't believe we're actually leaving today!" "I know I wonder what Forks actually looks like from what you told me it's just a bunch of green!"

"Yeah well it is so where are your parents?" "They left 3 days ago to unpack and enroll us in school and so did Alex and Sam's parents." "Speaking of which where's everyone else?"

"Ryder's in the bathroom and the twins are in the gift shop getting peanuts."

**(A/N) Alex and Sam are twins just so you know and Sterling is 5 months older than Ryder. Sterling** **and Ryder are also related (Premature birth.) **

"Hey B want some peanuts?" Alex and Sam asked at the same time. "Nah I'm okay. Hey guys come on lets go they just called our flight."

"_Please turn off any cell phones you might have and buckle your seat belts we are preparing for departure."_

I couldn't believe it I was finally headed home after 6 years. I think Charlie and my brothers will definitely be surprised when I show up. When I left fork I was a chubby 10 year old with frizzy brown hair (_even though it was naturally blonde)_, huge glasses, a complete book worm, I had bad skin and no curves at all.

But now I was well I was still a book worm, I had lost a lot of weight, I had gotten my hair permanently straightened, I got contacts, and all my acne had cleared up. Except for the fact that my hair still had a retarded tendency to change colors (brown to blonde or vise versa) when it was hot or cold but I really don't think I will have much trouble in Forks it's cold and rainy like 99.9% of the time so my hair will probably stay brown.

The girls saw me only a year ago and I hadn't changed much since then so they wouldn't be surprised except I grew about two inches so now I was about 5'4.

I guess somewhere during the flight I fell asleep because the next thing I knew I was being woken up by Sterling.

"Hey Belly Boo wake up." Ugh I hated that name but all the guys had special nicknames for me. Sterling's was Belly Boo, Ryder's was Bellarina, Sam's was Belsie Poo, and Alex's was Izzy May.

"Ugh how long was I out?" I asked my throat in desperate need of water.

"Well you fell asleep like 5 minutes after we took off." I can't believe I was out the whole flight. "Sterling where are the guys?" I asked noticing they weren't with us.

"They went to go get the bags from the terminal now come on get up!" "OK!" Then realization hit me in only a few hours I would be back in Forks I would be Back Home.

(A/n) Thanks for reading. 

P.S. MORE REVIEWS FASTER I UPDATE PLEASE ALL OPINIONS WELCOME! XP


	3. I'm baaaccccckkkk you alllll!

(A/N) OMG GUYS LAST TIME I UPDATED I WAS 13! Well I'm 16 now…Sooooooo HOUSTON WE HAVE A PROBLEM… I have no idea where I put the other chapters… But I really do miss writing. I just recently realize this actually :/

I'm gonna do everything in my power to find them chappies and fix them up and update. I think I know where they might be I know I stored them in my dad's laptop but sadly he got the BLUE SCREEN OF DEATH. So yeah those are long gone /3 I was reading my reviews and I realized "oh dayum I had ten chapters?" well obviously I have some work ahead of me. I need to reread the books because it's been a while but considering its all human and basically all me I just need to get a few details straightened out. I'm sorry I went all MIA I know for a fact infamous dollface has to but that's only because we both have crazy schedules! I'll see if I can push her to start writing too xD

Love you all3 btw I think I'm gonna do a reredo on chapter one I'm not completely satisfied with it.


End file.
